


楼层间的绯闻

by kyamhew



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamhew/pseuds/kyamhew
Summary: 温柔缪博士✘戏精糕糕双向一见钟情💘好奇心是爱情的开始
Kudos: 17





	楼层间的绯闻

**Author's Note:**

> Hello upstari boy I'm your downstari boy   
> 你在做什么 有没有男朋友

0、  
四月时分，曼谷早早进入了属于它的盛夏。天气闷热得要命，白日里连一丝微风也没有，水泥地被晒得滚烫，一波波热浪翻涌上凝固的空气中。

房间里冷气开的十足，Gulf却趴在窗台，脸死死贴在玻璃窗上，望眼欲穿的盯着小区树荫下摆放垃圾桶的地方，嘴里不停嘀咕：  
“第五天！已经第五天了！他为什么总是戴着口罩！”  
此时站在垃圾桶旁的正是前不久刚搬到Gulf楼上的新邻居‘Mew’。  
“不行！明天我要全程跟踪！为什么总是戴着口罩，在干什么见不得人的勾当吗！”

1、  
让Gulf变得神经兮兮的一切原因都要从五天前的那次偶遇说起。

那天Gulf丢完垃圾，站在楼下大厅里，看着显示屏上的‘8↓’悠闲的吃着冰淇淋等待电梯。  
“ 叮—” 科技发达的时代，电梯从高处下降至底层的时间还不够Gulf再多咬几口手里的冰淇淋。电梯门沉稳的向两侧缓缓打开，Gulf抬眼看向电梯里面，视线便猝不及防的与站在里面的男子交汇在了一起。  
小区的私密性很好，乘坐电梯也需要刷电梯卡，所以碰到的基本都是住户。Gulf下意识的挥了挥手同男子打了声招呼。男子却只是微微颔首，表示回应。  
不作多想，Gulf快步走近电梯，不过瞬间两人擦身而过，一阵大吉岭茶清甜的花香却就这样飘进Gulf的鼻腔。  
“好甜！”  
这是Gulf的第一反应，但下一秒直男意识马上袭来。   
“一个男的居然喷香水...”  
可能是心理作用在作祟，一直到瘫在家里的沙发上时，Gulf仍觉得自己被那股香甜层层包围着。没想到只是这么匆匆一瞥男人，模样却深深地刻在脑海里，不断浮现。清冷的眼神，穿着简单的白T，却依然显现出男人不错的身材，黑色的休闲长裤下也必定是修长笔直的腿。  
停！停！停！  
“不对劲！他竟然还戴着口罩！这么热的天！我待在空调房里都想裸奔的季节！他戴口罩？！”  
Gulf一个鲤鱼打挺，从沙发上蹦了起来，在客厅里来回走动。  
作为一个想象力丰富的戏精男大学生，Gulf在脑子里给Mew强行按定许多身份，最后敲定。  
“靠！他不会是小偷吧！”

于是第二天Gulf出门扔垃圾前，站在门口仔仔细细的把门锁检查了一遍，而后才放心的下楼。  
谁想Gulf刚从电梯走出没几步，就看到了双手插兜，迈着悠闲步子的Mew。  
那一刻Gulf感觉自己瞬间神经紧绷，浑身的血液都沸腾了起来。  
“冲吧！少年！抓住他你就为小区除害了！”  
Gulf美滋滋的脑补着。  
“来了！来了！只要我用左手拽住他的右手，再一个帅气潇洒转身，紧接着从他身后膝盖用力一顶。我可以成功了！”  
Gulf的视线牢牢地贴在Mew的手上，一条条清晰的青筋从手臂延续到手背上，彰显着这只手主人爆棚的荷尔蒙，明显臂力是不容小觑的。  
Gulf不禁想到自己肚子上的那坨年久失练的肉肉，自己要是上去抓他，恐怕会先被撂倒吧。两人的距离不断拉近，Gulf心里却忐忑了起来。  
“嗷！又是这个味道！好甜！”  
Gulf因为大吉岭茶的花香又是一阵失神，等到再回过神Mew已经半脚踏入电梯了，只剩背影。  
Gulf小步跑向在大厅值班的管理人员，鬼鬼祟祟的轻声问道：“刚才那人谁啊？”  
“哪个啊？”管理人员毫无感觉的大声回道。  
“嘘—嘘—”Gulf吓得连忙把手指抵在嘴唇上，生怕那个已经坐上电梯的男人会听到，“就是刚才那个，戴着黑色口罩的！”  
“Mew啊！前不久刚搬进来的，说起来他还住你家楼上呢！”  
Gulf呆住了，突然想起了那位搬入楼上有段时间，却一直素未谋面的新邻居。  
“原来是他啊！”  
开始庆幸自己刚才没有莽撞行事。

而后接连三天，Gulf总是有意无意在下午这个时间点提着一袋垃圾站在门口晃悠，等听到楼上的关门声后便立马哒哒地从安全通道冲下楼，然后在大厅，在垃圾桶旁‘偶遇’他。  
就这样每天坚守岗位的管理人员目睹了Gulf的一切行为，渐渐地看着Gulf的眼神都变得慈祥了起来，嘴角也总是似笑非笑。

2、  
“Gulf又跟着Mew啊！叔叔跟你讲追人讲究个快准狠，你这样天天偷偷摸摸得在背后人家哪知道啊！你要......”  
Gulf从马不停蹄的从七楼跑下，此时却被管理人员拉住，气喘吁吁的听他教导自己追人之道，感情他以为自己是想要追求Mew啊！可是不容Gulf多想，Mew的身影已经越走越远了，只得打断他，连连点头。  
“好好好，叔叔我知道了！”  
说罢便猫着腰，一溜烟儿地小步跑上前，跟在Mew身后，保持着一段自以为安全的距离。

Mew今天依然穿着简单，宽松的白色短松加上黑色阿迪运动短裤。如Gulf最初遇到他所猜想的一样，露在空气中的小腿修长却结实，绝对是健身房常客。  
“很好！嫌疑人Mew目前一切正常，行为无任何异常！”  
躲在不远处的一棵大树后，粗壮的树干完美挡住他的身躯，努力伸长脖子探出脑袋，撅着小嘴小心翼翼的观察着。  
“嫌疑人Mew移动了！他正朝着一旁的花坛缓缓走去，让我们跟上去看看！”  
Gulf从这棵树飞快的闪到另一棵树后。要是有路人经过看到，必定会以为Gulf这是在上演什么年度谍战大戏。

此时Mew正半蹲在花坛前，从口袋中掏出一堆不知是什么的东西铺放在面前的大理石板上。等了一会，一只橘猫踏着警惕地脚步从灌木丛中走出，似是因为看到来人是Mew，弓着的身体放松了下来，拉长身子来个了大大的懒腰便开始伸出舌头开始舔舐放在大理石板上的东西。  
“原来是猫粮啊！”  
太阳挂在高空直直地散射出束束阳光，穿过绿叶却变成斑斑点点，轻柔地洒落在Mew身上。树影婆娑，连毒辣的太阳都好像变得温柔，Mew周身的光晕氤氲着他。  
一人一猫，阳光正好。  
Gulf看到这一幕，心脏好像突然漏跳了一拍。  
“看来一切都是自己误会他了！”  
Gulf低下头满心愧疚，懊恼自己这样误解别人。正准备转身离开，耳边却突然传来一阵刺耳猫叫声。Gulf急忙抬头朝Mew的方向看去，发现Mew在用手死死的抓着那只橘猫，猫在他手里前后扑通着脚，扭曲着身子不断挣扎。  
那一刹那，各种虐猫新闻涌入Gulf的脑中。  
“靠！”  
Gulf不管三七二十的冲向Mew，拽过他抬手就是一拳。  
“你他妈抓着猫干嘛！你是不是想杀它！”Gulf感觉全身的血液都冲到脑子里了，大吼道。  
Gulf那一拳一点力气都没收着，Mew整个都懵了，缓了大半天才恢复过来。  
“先把手松开，你误会了。”Mew一点点拉开Gulf揪着他衣领的手，“它是只流浪猫，我只是在投喂它。”  
“你喂就喂！抓它干嘛！没看它叫那么惨啊！还带着个口罩，一看就不是个好人！”  
“我抓它是因为我今天打算带它去绝育，流浪猫如果不绝育任其繁衍会对生态造成很大的破坏。”Mew伸手到耳后，摘下戴在脸上的口罩。“口罩是因为最近有点粉尘过敏，医生建议我最好戴着。还有什么问题吗？”  
冷静的话语一字一句的砸向Gulf，“绝育” “过敏”一个词语不断循坏回放。Gulf恨不得原地掘洞三尺钻进去，或者直接让太阳融化他吧！  
从耳根红到全身，Gulf感觉自己全身都在冒气。  
“嗷...额...这样啊！对不起对不起！”Gulf双手合掌不断晃动，语无伦次的道歉。  
然后转身就飞快的跑回了家，连头都不敢回一下，就差跑飞脚下的拖鞋。

“完了完了.....这下......误会大了！”Gulf抵在家门上，半弯着身子双手撑在大腿上，喘着大气。“我还打了他...怎么就这么冲动呢！”Gulf在心里暗杀了自己一万遍。

一直到深夜，皎洁的月亮趴在夜空，无数颗星星闪烁着，照得夏夜的空分外清亮。

Gulf在床上仍是翻来覆去无法入眠，白日的闹剧在他的脑海里不断重复上演。一方面是尴尬和愧疚，自己冲动行事误解别人最后还没有好好的道歉，就逃走了。更可怕的是另一方面，或许是寂静的夜间，只有蝉鸣陪伴，总让人忍不住多加遐想。  
Gulf才后知后觉，摘下口罩后的其实是一副不错的面容。明明是棱角分明会让人觉得硬冷的脸，却让人觉得温柔。黑眼更是深邃，多看几眼便叫人跌了进去。  
“长得还挺好看！”  
隐隐约约间，Gulf感觉自己又闻到了大吉岭茶的花香。  
“明天上门道歉吧！”

4、  
“哟，Gulf这是又要上去给Mew送吃的呀！”Gulf拎着中午从甜品店里买来的小蛋糕，刚从家里出来就碰到了对门阿姨，笑嘻嘻地拉着他开始讲起来。“两个人现在感情不错啊！”  
Gulf抓了抓头发，尴尬地回道：“没有啦阿姨，只是上次误会了P‘Mew，去给他赔礼道歉。”  
“阿姨懂你们这些年轻人啦！”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯...”Gulf潦草地应付了对门阿姨，耳朵却悄悄的红了起来，匆匆地跑上了楼。

门铃按了很久，却始终没有人来开门。  
“难道不在家？”Gulf在心里疑惑道，又连续按了几下门铃。  
半响，门终于被从里面打开。映入Gulf视线的就是一副半裸的身体，上半身光溜溜的裸露出来，额...六块腹肌！  
Gulf瞬间转过头去，不自然的开口道：“靠！你就不能穿件衣服再开门吗！”  
Mew看着Gulf害羞的样子，嘴角上扬，轻笑道：“都是男的有什么不能看！”说着把Gulf拉了进来，关上了门。  
Gulf站在玄关处反呛，“万一是女的找你！”  
“我的女性朋友基本不会来我家找我。”  
Gulf在听到这句话的时候心里不自觉一阵窃喜， “啊...哦哦。”  
说罢，突然想起自己这趟上来的目的，抬起手将手里的蛋糕递给Mew，“蛋糕给你，赔礼。”  
Mew头上挂下三条黑线，“我不是说了，我没有怪你，不用再送了！”  
“爱要不要！”这话在有私心的Gulf听来就好像是在急于和他撇清关系一样，不想两人有任何瓜葛。小脾气一下子就上来了，话语里带了不少委屈，和些许气恼。“送你还那么多话！”  
“生气了？”Mew接过蛋糕，另一只手放在Gulf的头上宠溺地揉了揉，“不是不喜欢你送蛋糕，只是蛋糕热量太高了！我锻炼也很辛苦的。”  
Gulf视线随着他的话移到了腹部上，随即马上移开，“那你告诉我你想要什么？毕竟我上次还打了你。”  
“想要什么啊——”Mew故意拉长声线，挑了挑眉毛，“我想要的你都给你吗？”  
Gulf一脸理所当然，豪气的样子，“额！只要是我能给的！”  
“那—”Mew突然向他逼近，Gulf步步后退直到背部紧紧贴在门上，Mew的两手将他困在了这方寸之地，“你可不可以啊？”  
Gulf被迫与Mew对视，Mew的眼里满是挑逗，却似是装着一汪春水，沁人心脾，醉人心神。  
两人过于靠近的距离，让Mew在说话时的气息全然喷洒在了Gulf的脸上，Gulf微微偏过头，支支吾吾道， “你在...说什么啊...”  
Mew像是丝毫没有察觉到Gulf的害羞一样，将他微偏的脑袋摆正，继续追击，“就是你啊——我要你—”  
Gulf终于有点恼羞成怒了，“不要再开玩笑了！”  
“没有开玩笑，你难道对我没有意思吗！不然为什么每天都送我蛋糕，今天已经是第七天了哦！”  
Gulf闭了闭自己的眼睛，良久后，  
“嗷！我就是喜欢你怎么样！”说完后就涨红了脸庞，一脸上战场的凝重，心脏也开始发出砰砰巨响。  
Mew顿时喜笑颜开，被他这副傲娇的模样弄得心里软踏踏的。闭上眼睛快速地吻上了Gulf，蜻蜓点水一下就离开了，“不怎么样，就以后多了个男朋友！”

5、  
一个月前。  
Mew从甜品店取了几天前为朋友订好的庆生蛋糕。刚走出门没几步，就被一个从对面跑来的少年撞到了。  
逆着光，少年额前的头发被冒出的汗水沾湿，白T黑裤正是青春的模样，眼里闪着星河，微张着小嘴，不断喘气。  
“对不起对不起！”  
Mew被他的少年气惊艳的晃了神，还没从中回神，他又已经跑完了。  
“看来是很急的事吧！”  
只是心里却难免有了些失落，有些人就是一辈子只能遇见一次。  
到了生日宴上，蛋糕有盒子的保护安然无恙的送到了朋友手上。  
朋友看他失神落魄的样子，忍不住多问了一句:“怎么了？看你有点不对劲啊！”  
Mew摇摇头，却还是随心答道:“遇到了一个不错的人，但错过了认识的时机。”

后来Mew时常会在梦里梦到少年跑向自己的场景。  
直到那天，他再次遇到了他。

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i'm in love with you


End file.
